


Hugs Makes Everything Better

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: I’ve had a really crappy past month of school. Could you please write a super fluffy one where Gabriel comforts the reader after she has the worst of all days?Warnings: FluffAw, sorry to hear that. I hope this will cheer you up.





	Hugs Makes Everything Better

You were soaked to the bone, walking home from the bus. You trudged along thinking how your day went from bad to terrible. Your partner didn’t show up for your shared project, leaving you to present your material all alone up in front of class, which made you nervous just remembering about it.  
No one told you it’d being raining today so you hadn’t brought an umbrella with you and you silently cursed the weatherman. What made the day even worse was how your backpack wouldn’t close all the way so you were definitely sure that your homework was ruined.  
At least your parents weren’t home. You’d hate to for them to see you cry and get all upset, plus you doubted they’d really understand. They were the optimistic type full of hope, not that it was a bad thing, but right now you needed someone who would understand and not sugar coat it. Your life sucked at the moment and there was no denying it.  
After walking a few blocks, stumbling into a large puddle, and getting your shoe stuck in the mud, you made it to your house. Shades were pulled and the air was on, making it cold and dark, just like how you felt. Without a care you shoved your shoes off and shrugged over your jacket that didn’t really protect you from the weather. You took your backpack, dumping its contents on your kitchen counter. Sure enough, your math book and homework you had started were wet with inking running across the page.  
“Why me?” You screamed. “What ever happened to the idea of guardian angels looking out for you?”  
“Most of them are a bit busy at the moment.” You whipped around, finding Gabriel leaning against your fridge with a sucker in his mouth. “Well look at you cupcake.” His eyes wandered up and down your soaked frame.  
“Not now.” You spat. “My homework’s ruined. My clothes are soaked. This house is empty and cold. And I…..” You crumpled down onto the floor, tearings pouring out of your eyes. “I can’t….” You cried, trying to hide your face from the archangel.  
“Hey.” Gabriel rushed over to you, hugging your body. “I’m here.” He soothed.  
“So? My life still sucks.” You cried into Gabriel’s shirt, no doubt getting snot on it.  
“Darling I think you may have forgotten, which I’ll forgive this time, but I’m an archangel. I think I can fix your human problems.” He kissed your forehead before helping you stand up. “Now tell me what to fix first.” He smiled brightly at you.  
“My homework.” You sniffled. “It’s soaked and the ink is all runny.”  
“Easy.” He clapped his hands to get together and then just like magic it was done. You slowly walked over to it looking at the perfectly fixed ink and your math book was like brand new. “Also, I hope you don’t mind, but I finished it for you….in your handwriting of course.” You scanned the papers, finding every problem worked out.  
“Thank you so much.” You felt tears welling up in your eyes again.  
“No time for crying.” He strut over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders. “What next?”  
“My clothes.”  
“Simple. Try to think of something harder.” He smirked, snapping his fingers. Instantly you were in fuzzy pajama pants and large soft shirt with your favorite band on it. The forgotten jacket and shoes were cleaned and put in their rightful spots. “Next?” It felt like a challenge, like think of something he couldn’t fix and then he’d prove you wrong.  
“Well, parents are out of town. The house is cold and I don’t really feel like making myself dinner after the day I’ve had.”  
“If that’s all you got….” He rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers making the house a nice warm temperature.  
“How about doing something to my partner who bailed on me? I happen to know for a fact they weren’t sick.” You huffed.  
“Now you’re talking.” He wiggled his eyebrows.  
“How about they get a low grade on the presentation?”  
“Really? Is that how far your imagination stretches?”  
“Gabriel, I don’t want them dead.”  
“Fine.” He held up his hands in defeat. “If that’s all you want.” With another snap you knew it was done. “So….what now?”  
“I said I wasn’t cooking dinner.” You reminded him.  
“That’s why I ordered us a pizza.”  
“Us?”  
“Course cupcake. Can’t leave you all alone like this. What kind of angel do you take me for?” He paused, thinking. “Second thought, don’t answer that. Shall we?” He held a hand up, taking it graciously, as he lead you to your living room. “Now sit down and let’s watch a movie.”  
“Hobbit?” You suggested.  
Gabriel put a blanket on your lap as the doorbell rang. “Ah, pizza’s here.” He stood up and went to the door. In his hands was a large pizza of your favorite kind. “Now for the movie.” The screen turned on and started rolling the opening credits for the film. You just sat back enjoying pizza with Gabriel sitting next to you.  
Once the pizza was gone, Gabriel conjured up some ice cream with all the toppings you could imagine. You sprayed some whipped cream on Gabriel’s face, which he licked off, then took a can of his own to get you. The movie ended as you kept throwing whipped cream at each other and soon chocolate syrup was involved.  
You ended up back on the couch, covered in sugar, laughing at the experience. Gabriel chuckled along with you before grabbing the can to spray some in his mouth, but found it to be empty. He gave a sad face making you laugh more at the poor archangel.  
“Well, anyways. Time for bed.” He stood up, holding out a hand.  
“What about the mess?”  
“Really?” He arched an eyebrow. “After all I’ve done, you still don’t think I can clean up this mess?”  
“Oh, nevermind.” You stated, defeated. As you left the room, you looked back to find it was all clean and tidy. Your clothes had no more sugary sweets on them, but you still smelt like chocolate.  
“Thanks Gabe.”  
“Anytime cupcake.”  
He gave you a kiss on the forehead as you went into your room to go to bed. Hopefully the next day would be a whole lot better.

The next morning, you found out the power was out at your school and they couldn’t find the problem so school was cancelled. You smiled to yourself as you sipped at your cup of coffee. “That was you wasn’t it?” You called to Gabriel.  
“Maybe.” He stood across the counter, giving you a sly grin.  
“So what’s in store for today?”  
“Anywhere you want to go.”  
You got up from your stool and approached him. “How about _____?”  
“Sounds fun.” With that Gabriel transported you.


End file.
